P o i s o n I n M y S k i n
by RandomlyYours
Summary: The first bite is poison, as we melt into a puddle of water and mud and stones. [I'd rather die]


P o i s o n I n M y S k i n

A/N - The last part of the 'Mine' and 'Kimono' series. Inspired by XioBai's wonderful picture, entitled the latter.  
Warnings: Vague smut? Vague character death? Er...yeah. I'm subtle as a brick.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. HA!  
Summary: The first bite is poison, as we melt into a puddle of water and mud and stones.  
Pairings: SasukeXNaruto

----SOB---------

He's burning, burning, and he kisses my mouth. He nips and bites in an attempt for me to open, open wide, and I obey, because he's Master and I'm the toy.

He's beautiful, illuminated, but looks nonchalant, unruffled and I look wild, feral but I feel like ice, cold and cold and shivering.

Is he melting me, melting me, a puddle of mud and water and stones? I can't tell, because he tells me to relax, enjoy the moment and I enjoy it, but that makes me sick, so sick and disgusted that the one instant of that feeling I go blank, I'm erased.

It's teasing, taunting, tormenting me.

That one feeling I feel besides what Master says to feel and it feels like poison, taking over me until I shut down. A coma, or death maybe?

I know what death is, I know it is forever, but I can wonder if death has feeling? Are you ice in it? Are you fire, burning down towns or are you nothing, just a cycle of organic waste?

I won't move, can't and shouldn't. I scream and whimper and plead and sigh and moan while Master thrusts into me. I kiss him, vehemently, ignoring the burning in my mouth that travels down to my stomach and rips me like a scythe.

Hook, it pulls.

I love Master.

Jab, its in me now.

I have, long before he became Master and he was someone else, something tangible.

Pull, it tears me and I am dead.

He wasn't Master back when I was an inferno, pulling things with me, enveloping them and getting bigger, stronger. I was hot-fire ambition and he was stone-dead revenge.

How did we change? Did I melt him? Did my fiery tongues lap too long at him, and he snapped, became something else?

A diamond, he always was. The hardest, the strongest, beautiful. But Master calls me unnatural, something odd, not usual. Did I create something that was harder, better then diamonds?

I killed people, once upon a time. They were close to me, a mother, a sister, a brother, a teacher (more then one?), a father and maybe I had friends. My family wasn't mine, he said. He had killed their true family, if they had any left, and I was being selfish.

Master told me that they never wanted to be with me, that they wanted their true family, and wasn't it time I let them be, let them go...?

I stopped killing people after I sunk my teeth into the last one's neck...a killer is someone who kills for reason.

Insanity, orders, honor, love, lust, pride, money, revenge, boredom.

I killed for life.

A snake is not a murderer when it eats a mouse. That's instinct, even if it could (can a snake?) survive merely on greens, it wouldn't lose its instincts.

I am unnatural. Humans don't kill on instinct, but am I truly human?

Master says not. He calls me pretty, pronounces it clearly like a raindrop as he introduces his pet to people, his pretty, deadly, soulless pet.

The maids are jealous of what I am to Master. He may sleep with them, but he always comes back to his bed in the morning, where I am told to spend all my time unless it is training or being paraded around.

The maids whisper amongst themselves, where I can hear them, that I am a kept whore, a useless, pretty, delicate plaything.

That if Master truly loved me, I would forever be in his arms.

That's not how it works. He is like a dog, a pet, in that one matter. He may escape outside the dogs and amble around but within a short time he is back to embracing me, and telling me what to do.

Master is jealous, very, very jealous. He refuses to let me talk to anyone but him, but that is okay, because why would I need to talk to anyone who is not my Master?

He does not like me calling him Master, when I am not whispering in his ears to take me away from a dull party (though, I do not know if it is dull, I have nothing to measure it against, except a barely remembered past). To take me away and let him take me. The men he entertains at his party look at me, with hunger (for what?) and they smile, tightly like wound string.

...Perhaps I am being poisoned. I remember nothing, and I am but a doll. I am not happy, but I am content as Master whispers my name, as he lazily instructs me to stay put.

"Do as I will it, my pretty toy, my beloved, my pet."

I know my line, better then any actor in any play. "As you will it, it will be, Otokage-sama, Lord Sasuke..."

He smiles, I have said the line right. I hope (uselessly) this will be enough to make him stay, though I have no right to wish for anything.

"I do will it, Naruto. Stay."

He leaves.

I collapse.

The poison is spreading even more.


End file.
